


GOT7ing

by Bts7_wally



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts7_wally/pseuds/Bts7_wally
Summary: Jaebum is jealoused and snaps at everyone.





	GOT7ing

  
"let's do the fly step, we did with 3 now with 7"

With that all of them did the fly step and started laughing. All of them were laughing and smiling with.

The Jackson suddenly took the camera made his way, where mark was. " hey! Hey" mark on the sloor sitting waved at the camera and markson laughed.

Mark was still eating ice-cream and Jackson tried to eat from him. As usual markson dying over each other.

Jaebum's eyes lingering on the mother of the group, giggling and playing with other members. His eyes were following his action with a smile on his face.

He saw jinyoung going towards markson and sat beside mark. Jaebum squinted his eyes as he saw him looking at him.

Jaebum clenched his jaws when his lover, very nicely with his soft beautiful hand, gently wiped Mark's lips. You cab say, jaebum had his angry chin mode on.

Throwing his left over icecream jaebum sat near the computer system but as the vlive came to end he waved.

Jaebum turned his face and he made an eye contact with jinyoung. Jinyoung smiled but jaebum just sat their with poker face.

Jinyoung's mind surrounded with questions, what made jaebum little pissed.

Kids were having their rest when jaebum stood up and yelled" come on guys, we have to practice"

All of them whined but jinyoung spoke up " ahh, hyung leave them for a while"

" I did not ask you, come to practice kids" the way he snapped at jinyoung, made the atmosphere little heavy.

Both the maknaes looking at each other in awkward silence, youngjae was ready for practice and markson were shocked.

Jaebum never yelled at jinyoung, if he did it was, that 4 wall room in private but he never yelled at him in front of everyone.

" jaebum, you should apologi-" I know what I am doing" jaebum interjected and his eyes ran over jinyoung, who stood near the wall, looking down.

Ignoring the younger one jaebum called everyone. Everyone's eyes flickering over jaebum to jinyoung.

Nobody wanted to defy and jaebum. Jinyoung quickly took his place in the dance practice.

They started their dance practice, everything was fine but at a point jaebum stopped yelled at youngjae for a wrong move.

The stun boy looked at him and muttered" sorry"

The heat in the room increased and everyone lying down or sitting, catching their breath.

Jinyoung was near the wall and suddenly Jackson came and plopped down beside him.

His head on jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung hand ran on Jackson's hair, meanwhile mark looking at the situation between jjp looks at Jackson and call him.

Soon it was their time to go home. Everyone making their way out quietly. Jaebum was left alone in the dance room.

The creek of the door made him look at the figure who was peeking from the door.

" what?"

" jaebumie, will you come, everyone waiting"

" go, I will come later, no need to worry"

Swallowing the forming lump in his throat he asked " but, jaebumie you need to ea-" I made it clear jinyoung that I will come later"

Without saying anything, jinyoung pulled away from the door. Rubbing his eyes he quickly sat in the car, giving instructions to his kids that their leader will come late.

Everything was so quiet in the dorm, even they were able to hear their breathing. Jackson went to his room and jinyoung followed.

" what happened, Eomma ?"

Thus was something they all familiar with, in their dorm they sometimes call jinyoung Eomma.

" Jackson, can you sleep in my room, just for tonight, if you have problem, then it's all right" jinyoung scratched his neck, he was little hesitant.

" I really have no problem, jinyoung. If it's going to solve the problem between you two, then I have no problem, all the best eomma" patting jinyoung's back, Jackson too his pillow and made his way out.

Jinyoung was already changed in his clothes and he sat on the bed. Jaebum's side.

His finger scrolling though his gallery. His face lightening up at his and Jaebum's selca.

He was so engrossed in the pictures that he did not saw that it was past 11 and jaebum was still not home.

He quickly rose up on his legs when he heard the loud slam of main door. He was not scared but still he was afraid to the situation.

Jaebum was cussing some words when he entered inside. His eyes stopped on the younger one, who was near his bed.

Jaebum took a deep breath and said " what you doing here?"

" ja-jaebum..... I want to talk to you"

Jaebum threw his bag near the table and rested his hands on his waist and turned towards his closet to pull out clothes.

" speak"

He can here the footsteps getting closer and he felt jinyoungs hand on his middle back rubbing it gently.

Jaebum clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. His touch. His touch melted him. " why are you behaving like this jaebum?"

" you should better know about it" he flatly replied.

" what are mmyou talking about?" jinyoung whimpered.

" you don't know, what I am talking about?" jaebum turned around and saw the red face guy.

Jinyoung only shook his head.

" don't try to act smart with me, I am the leader and you a member, so don't play" this stabbed jinyoung hard, in the heart.

Jinyoung eyes widened at the comment. " you, you have such a shame to touch me in front of the camera but you are totally fine with mark hyung right?"

" no! No jaebumb ah! It's nothing like that"

" yeah, you asking me to wipe my lips, pin points me if I get something on my lips or face, but when it's mark, you, yourself wipe it off right?"

" you know how I am with others jaebum, how can you say that!" jinyoung pushed back his glasses.

" I saw that today, at the time of vlive" jaebum snarled.

" jaebumie" jinyoung mumbled.

" no jinyoung! Don't jaebumie me! It's been like that! I always come last!"

Jaebum turned towards the wall, he wanted to punch it so bad, he wanted to take his anger out, but he cannot.

But warm feeling on his back, suddenly drain him. " don't be like that jaebum. Did you forget the time, when I kissed your tears away, when you used to cry at night when we were sent for training "

Jaebum shook his head.

" jaebum I was and I am still the jinyoung who grabs your hand, when you feel nervous"

Jaebum head hung low, jinyoung was not making him down, but making him realize that his jinyoung never left him.

" you don't know how my chest swells when, pd nim praise you"

Jinyoung could hear the silent sobs but he kept quiet. " when you lead the group, I always keep my eyes on the members so they are not left alone or not breaking down"

" jaebum, you are a leader and no one can change the fact that you the best leader. You keep the group our group strong but somewhere you forget that you are a human being too"

" jaebum, I really love you! I really had no problem, yeah I was just shocked, when you yelled. Jaebum kids are not aware of the jaebum I faced. You changed"

" I an sorry if I hurt you anywhere but whatever I do to the members, especially bambam, Jackson hyung and mark hyung, remember, they left their house and country and family. They need us, they need support"

" I do that, because they feel comfort. I know you love them too, you are called Appa because they know, that they have to look at you, for everything"

" I really love you jaebum, please don't go away from me"

At that point jaebum was pulled from his trance when he felt jinyoung was talking about going away.

" no baby, no I am not going anyhwere" jaebum quickly turned around.

" don't cry, I am really sorry to hurt you and your feeling jirongie, I never thought that you will think like that"

Jaebum cupped his lovers cheek, his thumb pad gently caressed his cheek, looking at his brown orbs. His nose was so red that he looked the cute in it.

" I really miss you, jaebum"

Sucking his breath in for not to burst out, jaebum leaned in and connected his lips to jinyoung's.

His hand wrapped around jinyoung's waist and pulled him more to him. " your jaebum is the jaebum who you were with 4 years ago"

Jaebum hugged him tightly, like he would vanish in the air. " jaebum ah, you need to apologize to bambam, you scolded that kid pretty hard, even though he was totally right"

Jaebum nodded and jinyoung grabbed his hand gave a little squeeze to it and said " don't take you anger out on other, I am here, right here, talk to me, I will always listen to you"

" I know jinyoung" jaebum smiled and kissed his forehead and made his way out of the room.

" bambam ?"

" yes" bambam looked up from his blanket, still dwelling in his sleep.

" how are you?" his hand ran on bambam's hair.

" I am fine"

" I am sorry bammie, Appa was harsh on you, but if you make any mistake remember, I have right to scold you" jaebum smiled and kissed his hair and bambam smiled, hugging his waist.

" good night, hyung" yugyeom smiled and jaebum shot him a smiled and kissed his head too.

Coming back to his room he saw, jinyoung already snuggled in his not so big bed with blanket.

Jaebum pushed jinyoung to wall side and settled in his bed and jinyoung pouted " I am always inside"

" that's good because I can easily trap you and do whatever I like"  
Jaebum chuckled and let jinyoung rest his head on his arm, like he used to do it.

It was Jaebum's arm that he wanted as pillow, Whenever they were togetuer.

  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ 


End file.
